


Oasis

by LevitatingLesbian



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Fairies are fuckin creepy and i love them, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Ocarina of Time, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), The Great Fairy is the best mom figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitatingLesbian/pseuds/LevitatingLesbian
Summary: The Great Fairy is tasked with aiding the Hero of Time in his duty to save Hyrule. But rather than a fearless hero, she sees Link as the young, scared child he is, and begins to doubt her Goddesses' judgement.
Relationships: The Great Fairy & Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

As Link entered the rugged cavern, it seemed as though he were intruding somehow. He felt sick as he remembered entering the Great Deku Tree, and pushed the thought away. Link fiddled with the edge of his tunic, rubbing circles into the worn patch of fabric. Navi ruffled his hair beneath his hat reassuringly.

The cavern quickly shifted into a hallway, the cragged walls turning into beautiful, clean tiles. Link's anxiety grew as he neared the lights ahead.

The hall opened up into a massive room of pristine tile and marble. The walls shimmered and glittered strangely, like stars falling from a pitch sky. The pathway Link was standing on led to a large tiled-off pool of water, with a golden Triforce insignia engraved at its foot. 

Link approached it, pulling out his Ocarina, and began to play Zelda's Lullaby.

The song seemed to bounce against the walls, reverberating each note back and forth. As the last whispers of the song faded away, the waters in front of him began to shimmer and glow.

In a flash, a large figure burst from the center of the pool, causing the young boy to tumble backwards in fear. His eyes were wide as he studied the giant woman now floating above him, as she studied him with a soft smile.

She was draped in living greenery, with what looked like ivy vines beginning to twist around her arms like tendrils. Her hair was tied off into three long, thick streams of magenta that floated behind her. But behind this beautiful veneer, Link saw her unblinking, piercing eyes, her sharp nails, and the hint of razorlike teeth behind her pink smile.

Despite this- Link couldn't detect any ounce of hostility or malice in this strange being, at least, not now.

She must have noticed his fearful expression, and let out a loud, high pitched laugh. "Hello, Link." she giggled, "Do not be afraid, I was expecting your arrival."

Link felt Navi creep out from under his hat, flitting around his head.

"And hello to you as well, my little one." 

Link carefully stood back up, and asked in his best effort, "Who… are you?"

Another hearty giggle erupted from her, as she floated closer. "I am known as the Great Fairy- all fairies are borne from me and my counterparts."

Link fell immediately and knelt before her; as he had done so many times with the Great Deku Tree. The Kokiri spoke of the Great Fairy as a deity- the giver of life to the fairies they become bonded to. 

"Young one- you flatter me, yet you need not kneel before me." she gently chided, "I am a servant of the Goddesses; and I have been instructed to aid you in your struggle."

Link bashfully rose and pressed his hand against his chest, and in his best faespeech responed, "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Link looked up nervously towards the Great Fairy. It was nightfall, and he hadn't been able to sleep in days. The nightmares had only gotten worse lately, and nowhere felt safe to rest. He hadn't wanted to bother her, but he felt he had no choice.

"Hello young one. Do you need me to heal your wounds?"

Link shook his head. "May I sleep here? The dreams…. won't stop. They follow me…"

The Great Fairy frowned sadly, "Of course, young one. You are always welcome in my sanctuary." she said, softly resting a hand on his shoulder. 

Link shuddered out a long sigh, cautiously accepting the reassurance. Once she withdrew, he quietly dismounted his heavier gear into a small pile, and curled up at the foot of the pool. 

The Great Fairy watched the small child slowly drift off to sleep, keeping guard until she saw his breathing steady. 

'What have the Goddesses done?' she thought somberly. She could see the pain and fear festering behind his eyes, in every flinch and heavy breath. Even now, as he lay   
sleeping, Link was tensed. No child; fairy nor Goron nor Zora nor Hylian, should bear the crushing weight of this child's fate. 

Even the strongest bowstring will snap under enough pressure.

Movement caught her attention. A small twitch of the hand. A jerk of the foot. Tiny Hylian ears pinned back. The little one's night terrors were not abated, even under her protection. 

That was the final straw. The Great Fairy extended her hand towards him, and whispered words of healing and comfort; magic flowing from her fingertips, surrounding Link's sleeping form.

Then, as soon as it had started, his small body became still, his breathing back to a slow and steady pace. 

If she was to aid this child in his arduous, unforgiving fate? She would at least try to aid him in more than just magic spells and sword techniques. She would at least be an oasis of peace and safety for him in a desert of hatred and evil and violence.


	3. Chapter 3

The Great Fairy was awakened by a wicked presence in her domain. Malevolence in the form of a Gerudo man. 

She could hear each heavy footfall, every shift in his chainmail, every little clatter of his scabbard against his armor, even deep beneath the waters of her fountain.

She waited, listening to his cursing as he eyed the blessed insignia of the Triforce. Slowly, she crept out of the waters, silently hovering above the surface. 

The Gerudo's back was turned, perusing an accursed spellbook, likely looking for a way to corrupt her fountain, to poison her, or control her. 

The thought made her face split open into a too-wide, sharp grin. 'A fool's gambit' she thought.

The massive Fairy loomed above him as the light in her sanctuary dimmed, her unblinking eyes only glowing brighter. The man swung around to face her and she caught him in a single hand, squeezing tightly. The vines on her arms began to creep forwards, wrapping themselves around him like starving parasites. 

"You, who intends to distort my power for your own wicked purposes- you will regret tainting this place with your presence."

The panic and fear on his face morphed into rage as he writhed beneath her grasp. The Great Fairy simply clenched her fist tighter, her faespeech incantations growing louder with every syllable.

In a last-ditch effort to survive, the Gerudo shouted back his own dark magic. Darkness swirled around him, but what freed him from her grasp was not this desperate retaliation. It was that golden marking, glowing starkly upon his hand as he spoke. 

The Great Fairy froze, her grip loosening just enough for the Gerudo to break free. Before she could react, the man had already fled the cavern, beyond her reach. 

'What manner of joke is this? What sick twist of fate could this possibly be?' she wondered in horror. 

There was no mistaking it. This sinister man bore the sacred mark of the Triforce. For the first time in millenia, The Great Fairy felt truly afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

Flinching with every step, Link limped into the tiled sanctuary. He was covered head to toe in cuts and scrapes, his tunic ripped and blood stained. As he reached the familiar golden insignia, he felt his legs give out from the pain and exhaustion, falling to his knees with a whimper. Link quietly fumbled for his ocarina, when he heard the taletell sound of splashing water. 

The Great Fairy held no smile on her face as she saw Link. His appearance was that of a young man, but she knew better. Collapsed at her fountain was a scared, injured child. 

Solemnly, she floated towards him. With great care, she lowered herself onto the cold white tile, and helped the Hylian to his feet. Under her embrace she felt Link shudder, and his breath hitch. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and held her tightly. 

The Fairy made up her mind. She gently picked the boy up and returned to her post, levitating above the waters of the fountain. Link wept silently against her shoulder as she healed his wounds, and she took care to mind her claws as she stroked his hair. 

"Curse the Goddesses, for sending a mere child to fight their battles."

Links sob's slowly subsided, and she knew he had finally drifted off to sleep. Till morning they stayed like that, the only noise to be heard was the soft sound of magic, keeping the ceaseless nightmares at bay.


End file.
